


Hot and Bothered

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailcutter gets rid of some pent up frustration. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Bothered

Trailcutter ran his servo over his spike, his digits skimming over the head and back down to the base. He was painfully hard and had been for a while. All through his shift that orn, he couldn’t wait to get back to hab suite to relieve himself. He didn’t know what had triggered his interface protocols and he didn’t care. Right now, he was fully focused on chasing the overload that was rapidly building in his systems. It was times like this that he was grateful that Hoist worked the night shift.

Static laced from his digits and straight to his spike. He moaned, bucking up into his servo. He picked up his speed, biting his lip as ecstasy shot through him. Gasping, he reached his unoccupied servo upwards to play with his field generator. His pedes scrambled against the berth at the double stimulation.

Charge crackled across his frame, fritzing his generator. Little force fields began to appear in Trailcutter’s line of vision. They were barely registered by Trailcutter, so lost in his pleasure that he was.

He bit his lip and shuddered. With one last guttural groan, he overloaded, sticky transfluid coating his servo. He whimpered, riding out the waves with offlined optics. Satisfied, he cleaned himself off with a spare cloth and reset his generator. A lazy grin wormed onto his face. Finally, he relaxed and drifted off into recharge.


End file.
